Any Other Way
by Fungurl101
Summary: She's a loner. He's the most popular boy at school. She's a Tomboy. He's West City Golden boy. When Pan grandfather Goku is away for few years to train, she also decides she want to train and reach Super Saiyanjin. How does Trunks Briefs, the boy she hate, get tied into all of this? Full Summary Inside. Rated T for Language.
1. Summary

**Summary**:

She's a loner. He's the most popular boy at school. She's a Tomboy. He's West City Golden boy. Meet Pan, she's just a regular wallflower girl, trying to get through highschool with no distractions. When Pan grandfather Goku is away for few years to train, she also decides she want to train and reach SSJ; not wanting to feel helpless all the time, She turns to Vegeta for help but he denies her quite coldly, well not until he suggests Trunks to train her. What happens when these two worlds collide? Could maybe a love blossom or friendship? Will these two know they're more alike in many ways?

_Find out in Any Other Way! :) _

_Please Review and tell me what you think so far._

_the cover I uploaded belongs to ~TxPSupporter on deviantART (All rights to them)_


	2. Chapter 1: Why him?

_I DO NOT own DragonBall Z. All rights goes to Akira Toriyama_.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Why him?**

See, today is a special day for me. Well... It's not that special. But you see the point is two days ago Grandpa Goku decided to go away and train. Of course, he got an lecture by grandma Chichi before she went into tears, hugging him and telling him to come back quickly. That's not the point but whatever. Before Grandpa went away, I asked him can I come along to.

_"Well, you see Pan..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his black orbs looking everywhere but my gaze. My arms were across my chest, giving my stubborn posture that I wasn't taken no as an answer._

_"I don't think Gohan and Videl will be pretty happy if I take you with me." In other words, I don't want you to get hurt nor strain yourself. A frown was instantly placed on my face as I turned around without a second glance. "Goodbye Grandpa."_

That day I realized that everyone thinks I'm weak and helpless. What is simple training going to do? I want to reach Super Saiyan two, I want to watch everyone faces be filled with bewilderment to even doubt me. I know I get in the way sometimes but that's the reason why. I want to prove I'm strong enough to handle myself, just because I have 1/4 of Saiyan blood doesn't mean anything. I _believe_ I can do it.

A bump on my shoulder bought me out of my thoughts. They weren't the usual bumps from snobby cheerleaders or so this one I actually felt it and it almost knocked me off my feet, I guess that's where reflexes kick in and I lean up properly on the locker. The person who bump me had purple hair from behind, I turned an glare towards his back.

"Hey! Aren't you going to say sorry, you dumbass." He suddenly stopped walking, his clique also that was behind him. He turned around and my breath hitched at the back of my throat. He's _actually_ good looking.

His slightly tanned skin for some reason is a good contrast with his Lavender locks thats in a bowl cut. Loose strands of hair perfectly framed his shaped head. Wide Sapphire eyes brought out his natrual beauty, and I couldn't help but stare. His thick light eyebrows showed content, but friendly at the same time.

His plump pink lips formed into a half smirk as his eyes roamed over my figure, they were glares coming from the girls around him and the guys were also smirking in amusement. "Why would I say sorry to a _boy_?"

I gritted my teeth in anger and frustration. I clenched my fist, closing my eyes before I reopened them and glared at him. "The way I dress has _nothing_ to do with the way you are acting like an ass."

I couldn't bother wondering why I let his comment get to me, no matter how many people says it. His just made me angry and the fact this boy said it made me feel slightly insecure for some reason.

I mean I guess he has an point since I'm wearing an baggy jumper with loose ripped jeans. Plus the fact I kind of look like a Nerd with my hipster glasses and my shoulder length hair was in a small ponytail. I dress like this for a reason, so I won't have to deal with dogs and I don't want any attention.

His Sapphire eyes widen in surprised before an cold glare was met my way, then one of the boys with jet black hair that's a bit spiked—known as my Uncle Goten, placed an hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon Trunks, you don't need to deal with her." He nodded his head, his eyes never leaving mine before he turned and walked away with his _posse_.

_Man... I hate that guy._

"Hey Panny!" I jumped in surprised at the voice of my bestfriend, I must've been fuming real badly if I didn't notice her coming. "Hey Bra." Her blue eyes for some reason looked like that Jerks on, they gazed at my face for awhile before she blinked.

"What's got your panties in a twist? You look like you want to beat the shit out of someone. Your face is red." My fingerless gloved hand went up towards my face, to feel it's a bit hot. I sighed wearily, dropping it down on my side. "Trunks." She nodded her head before grabbing my hand, towing me to the girls bathroom.

"Wash your face to cool it down." She dropped my hand to sit on the sink counter, looking at her reflection in the mirror and taking out an tube of lipgloss, applying it. I turn the cold metal faucet on and dipped my head slightly, cupping the water in my hand and splashing it on my face. I turned the water off and faced Bra who was holding an paper towel,I wiped my face quickly and tossed it out the trash.

"Wanna ditch?" She shrugged her shoulders, taking an look at her perfectly manicured nails. "Eh, I don't care." Me and Bra are polar opposites, it's a mystery on why she's my bestfriend.

We soon arrived at the Diner. It was small but was decorated cutely. The owner of the Diner knows me and Bra well since we usually come here twice or three times a week, it's our hanging out spot. But something was slightly different today Frank, the owner had a frown on his face and was rubbing his temples.

Frank is not that old if you're wondering, he's like in his mid twenties. His shoulder length hair is in a tiny ponytail and he's got green eyes, that looks a bit blue from afar.

Me and Bra were both seated at the front counter on the stools. He smiled at us, before his gaze went to the far corner of the restaurant. "What's up Franky?" Bra asked.

"Those teenagers is what's up." Me an Bra turned around in our seats to see its Trunks and Goten with those people. I scoffed, turning back around to face Frank. "Don't worry about them."

"We have to deal with them assholes at school, anyway." Bra rolled her eyes, turning back around to face an amused Frank. "How long–"

"What was that?" We all snapped our heads towards the little group. The fact that he heard that is surprising, considering how far we are from them. Trunks was there of course, with that damn smirk on his face.

"We said, we already have to deal with y'all assholes at school." Surprise etched in his face for a mere second, making me the one to smirk, but his facial expression took a strain to remain calm as he approached where I was.

"Oh shut up tomboy, stop trying to talk to me every second you get. Are you that desperate? You should really go somewhere, _all you do is get in the way._" He sneered. I can feel my ki slightly rising, and my anger over taking me. My vision blurred for a second but I didn't feel any power at all, I felt worn out. To make matters worse, my vision didn't blur because of anger; it blurred because they were filled with tears.

Next thing I knew I'm shoving Trunks out the way and bolt out the door, ignoring Bra and Frank protests. _Why am I running away like a coward? I'm a Saiyan for crying out loud!_

Even though we took Bra car to get here, I just decided to run all the way to the Briefs house to vent out my anger. I bet youre wondering why are you going to the enemy house? Like I said, I train and that is also one of my ways to calm down.

When I came upon they're lawn, I've already saw the Gravity Chamber turned on. I swiftly wiped my face clear of any tears before pounding on the metal door. "Vegeta!" There was nothing but complete silence besides the occasional explosion of the Bots and punches. "Vegeta!"

This time the noise clatter stop before the metal door was pulled open and Vegeta came out with an scowl etched on his face. "What do you want, Brat?!" His eyes trailed over my face then that stupid smirk—I seem to hate came as he opened the door wider to let me in.

We spent a good two hours sparring. I was panting heavily, sweat dripping down my face and my face feeling flushed. An thought over came my mind before I know it. _Maybe I can ask him to Train me._

"Hey Vegeta..." He looked over at me, his eyebrows furrowed in a agitated way on telling me to hurry up. "I was wondering if you can train me. I believe I can reach Super-" before I can even finish my statement, He laughed. I began to feel flustered, watching him laugh. What's so funny?

That _smirk_ returned on his face. "Do you really think you can reach Super Saiyanjin?" I nodded my head numbly, my lips pursed watching his muscular frame chuckle. "What are you, Stupid? You don't have enough blood in you, don't even bother trying." I felt my ki spike from anger towards him.

_I hate people who do act like this. They should know not to judge a book based on it's cover._

The _smirk_ that was once on his face, vanished instantly but his eyes were widen slightly before he cleared his throat, composing himself. "My answer is–" I already knew what he was gonna say. "Hey dad."

My head snapped towards the voice I've grown to hate. I bit my lip, to keep myself from snapping at him from what happened at the Diner. There he is in his all worthy glory, pretending everything is all about him. His blue eyes met my figure, before that damn smirk was plastered on his face, causing a glare from me to be met his way.

Vegeta cleared his throat, gaining both of our attention. "There is no way in hell I'm going to train you. You're a descendent of that damn Kakarot." I was about to turn and walk away when his next words froze me in place.

"Trunks will be training you instead." Judging by that smirk on his face, I can tell he's going to be fairly amused.

_F*ck you Vegeta.  
_

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**There's chapter one! :D awesome right?**

**Lol. So I need 5 favs orrr 5 follows and please review! It's my only inspiration to write another chapter:)**

**Thank you:)**

**Till we meet again...**


	3. Chapter 2: Step One

**Even tho I didn't reach my goal we WERE pretty close just one more follow but it's ok :3 here's your chapter!**

**I ****_DO NOT_**** own DragonBall Z. All rights goes towards _Akira Toriyama_**_._

* * *

_Any Other Way  
Chapter 2_

_ Step One: Get used to it_

Pan crossed her arms over her chest, already turning to get out of this house, but her thoughts stopped her from moving any further. Pan wasn't the only one lost in her thoughts. Trunks eyes roamed over Pan body that is clad in Baggy clothing, he really didn't want to do it. He thinks he should have a bit fun, but not if she's dressed like that. _He really thinks I'm going to train with that thing?!_

_But then again I really do want to reach Super Saiyan_.. Pan bit her lip, her chocolate brown eyes moving downwards towards the floor. She let out an weary sign, knowing she'll regret this later.

"Fine."

Trunks had an look of disgust on his face, the fact that she agreed with his father suggestion. But his Father was already walking out of the room, that is until he stopped throwing a smirk in Trunks direction. "Train her Brat, or you'll sure to pay." Trunks shuddered at the thought of his father beating the pulp out of him in the Gravity room, knowing he doesn't have much of a choice, but train the girl he dislikes.

The living room was filled with an heavy silence as both of the teens stood on far perimeters in the room. _I'll give her something to train for. _Trunks cleared his throat, deciding to break the silence by giving her an hard glare. "Be here by six, or I'm not training you."

Pan nodded her head numbly, but truth be told his cold voice sent shivers down her spine, that she might actually be afraid of him. Her brown orbs watched as his tensed body turned and walk out without another word, she sighs and does the same to head home for some sleep.

-:-

Pan walked through the clattered hallway almost blending in with the amidst crowd, her two textbooks—normal girls would've found heavy, were being carried in her arm. "Pan!" She heard her name being called from the crowded hall, her eyes roamed it before she step out of the crowd and stood next to the girls bathroom, she immediately spotted the bluenette.

Bra finally reached Pan, she sensed something was different about Pan. Her eyes were a bit dazed and she was chewing on her bottom lip. "Hey, what's up?" Bra asked, worry etched in her light tone voice.

She didn't want to seem Bratty or anything by talking about boys and going Shopping just to annoy Pan, she decided to put that last and focus on what's wrong with her best friend.

"I'm training with..." Bra arched an eyebrow, awaiting for her answer but her friend eyes snapped to something behind her. She turned around her hands on her hip before her eyes widen and an gasp escaped her lips. "No!" Pan nodded her head without a word but Bra was already scheming, or playing Matchmaker.

"Well, at least.. You get free food?" Bra questioned herself more than Pan, she don't even _know_ if she'll get free food. But she'll know Pan will go anyway, so she can reach Super Saiyanjin. _I mean at least she haves a chance to.._ Bra thought.

Pan didn't want to discuss the matter, the fact that she's starting today. So she took an easy–but suspicious way of getting out of the conversation. "Let's just get to class."

Once they reach class–which is Drama by the way. Keep that in mind readers. Anyway, they sat in the middle row but somewhat in the back. Bra sat in a desk in front of Pan, whereas Pan sat behind her. The class was unusually quiet, usually when the teacher is not in yet, they tend to get rowdy.

The bell ring signaling class is starting. At that moment Trunks decided to stroll in–late of course. _Ahh so that's why it was quiet_... Pan thought. Her thoughts were dismissed when the teacher came in looking frantic, she had several manilla folders carried in her hand with at least two teacher textbook courses and the papers were a bit messy scattered in.

The teacher, Mrs. Barista, was a somewhat young woman, probably in her mid thirties. She had short shoulder-length brown curly locks that can be mistaken for black, and she had pale green eyes. Everyone loves her class, since she hardly gives them homework and herself likes to also chill and have fun.

Pan got up from her seat decided to help the uneasy teacher, besides all of her other classmates were either dozing off, texting or chattering with their friends. _Idiots_... She sent the teacher a reassuring smile, as she took the heavy books with ease causing the flustered teacher to blink in astonishment and praise her with one of her smiles.

"Oi, Teacher pet!" Pan snapped her head towards that voice, a scowl was immediately placed on her creme color face, seeing the purple hair boy smirking as his posse were laughing along with him, adding comments. "Shut the hell up and _grow up_, would you?!"

The teacher frowned at the two, seeing the insults and arguing. A devious smile was placed on her lips, when she realize she can resolve this problem between them.

"I'll grow up when you stop dressing like a boy." Tears pricked at Pan's eyes but she simply breathed and turned to place the books down on the teacher desk. Bra frowned, watching her best friend from her desk, she placed her nail file down.

"Trunks, _stop_." Trunks frowned at the bluenette across the room, he never had an reason to hate the best friend of the girl he despise. He don't even know himself why he listened to her..

The teacher soon went into a lecture, she started talking about a Play or such for Romeo & Juliet. Pan sighed under her breath, picking at the wooden desk. She felt someone gaze on her, her eyes look up to see Sapphire eyes staring in her direction. _Is he...?_ She thought, but mentally shook her head. _No no..don't be stupid Pan.._

She looked at her left side to see a boy, picking at his nose. Her mouth turned up in amusement, the boy sensed someone staring at him until his gaze went towards the pretty tomboy, sitting at his right side. His face flushed an deep red before he turned his head and stared out the window.

Pan covered her mouth from letting an snicker out. Trunks watched as she laughed at the scene next to her, you must've thought he was looking at the boy picking gold but no he was looking at Pan.

-:-

Pan grabbed at Trunks , trying to throw the smirking Lavender boy down―He dodged, Pan tipped off-balance missing. He lunged for Pan and twisted her arm up her back; rewarded him with a groan of agony.

Pan kicked the back of his knee, He collapsed to a kneel, but grabbed Pan arm and pulled her down over his shoulder. She landed on her feet, teetered–recovered. Then she was up again, swinging punches. Trunks danced out of the way―swept his leg behind hers and knocked her to the floor.

Trunks smirked to himself, watching her body heave in and out as she laid sprawled on the floor, covered in sweat. "Don't tell me you're _that_ weak. Some challenge that was... Be here the same time tomorrow." Trunks scoffed under his breath, walking out of the Gravity Chamber.

_Why do I even bother? This is just wasting my time.. _hethought_._

Pan eyes followed his retreating figure, as she was finding it very hard to breathe and move. Her muscle ached from pain and she can hardly move.

She felt tears prickled at the back of her eyes–feeling useless and weak, before mustering up enough strength to slowly push herself up and crawl. She grabbed an water bottle from the table, leaning on the wall, and took a swig of it before it was long gone.

_Something tells me I should just_ _get used to this and get over it.. She thought__. _Her eyes trailed over to the gravity chamber door, her mouth depths turning down into a frown.

_Quitting is not even an option._

* * *

**Authors Note:**

** it's so short... Forgive meh? :}**

**I hoped you guys liked it! I'm only doing 3rd P.O.V for the steps so it's not gonna be there all the time...[5-7 at most] But most of this is going to be either Pan POV or Trunks. And this is AU. Trunks and Bra are not siblings btw Goten & Trunks are the same age as Pan & Bra. [17-18] Just thought I'll get that straight. **

**Anyways.. Review, Fav, Follow? **

**Goal: 4 favs & 6 follows **

**[Only way for me to update;)]**

**ciao :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Dessert or Disaster?

**So im going through DBZ stories cos i havent read DBZ fics in forever... i make sure its going by most reviews and i see a story '****_go _****_away_****!'? O.o I dont know what its about nor have i read it but i know we have them being in highschool and the hating in common from summary but im going to make mines different, ****_please_**** do tell me if it seems like im copying.**

**Oh.. im also going to be busy doing school shopping Friday-Sunday so here's your chapter..**

**if it's short I'm truly sorry. **

** Enjoy!**

**I ****_DO NOT_**** own DragonBall Z. All rights goes to ****_Akira Toriyama_**_._

* * *

_Any Other Way_

_Chapter 3: Dessert or Disaster?_

**Trunks POV**

After yesterday events, I decided not to go straight home. Hell, why should I even waste my time? I was with Goten—that _thing_ Uncle, he's my best friend. He doesn't seem to mind me hating her, I'll surely be pissed if someone hated my relative. But he told me to go easy on her during training, _sure k._

We were currently walking through West City busy streets full of people. There were females giving me daze looks and swooning if I passed by. I'm not trying to be cocky or anything, but the ladies love me.

We were skipping the last period of school, which is the second class I have with... I'm not really worried about the work, the teacher is fond of me (most of the time) and my grades are not a problem. Goten on the other hand...

"Yo Trunks!"

I turned my head towards Goten seeing him prop his arms behind his head, a goofy looking grin plastered on his face. "What's up?" His head was faced forward not showing me his face but that smile was really starting to irk me, since he just called my name for no reason.

"Come by my place for Dinner?" I shrugged my shoulders in response. Chi Chi is a good cook so I don't really mind.

"Alright."

We continued to walk in silence, we were now inside the mall. There's the looks, the whispering, the glazed eyes, etc. you get the point. Goten steered in front of me, obviously going towards the Food Court. We reached one of the fast food restaurants, there was hardly a line so..

The cashier was a tan mid height girl who had long blonde hair, put into two pigtails. Her blue eyes looked frantic and nervous and she was fidgeting with her fingers until her eyes landed on us, coming near. She straightened her posture, her eyes set into determination but it made her face look—

"Hey, you okay?" Goten asked. The blonde girl nodded her head shyly, which made Goten grin like an idiot. "It's your first day?" She nodded once again. "What's your name?" I spoke this time, she seem surprised by this but answered in a soft voice.

"Marron."

Goten chuckled at her shy composure before rubbing his hand behind the nape of his neck. "I'll go easy on you then." I just sighed and moved my eyes over the side And mumbled under my breath. "Get your fingers ready." The Blond–Marron face contorted into confusion.

"I'll have three double cheeseburger, make sure to make them a large too, not a small and three large fries with..."

I tuned him out, before he turned to me and ask did I want anything, I just shook my head. Marron eyes were wide as he kept going on, her fingers trying to keep track of the orders using the cash register.

I turned around and leaned against the countertop waiting for the food, my eyes roamed around the mall watching more Teenagers and Adults pass by. I don't know why but for some reason my eyes went over to a Girly clothing store, nothing was really fascinating me but not until two familiar girls came out of the store toting bags.

A smirk was instantly placed on my lips seeing the Bluenette babble about something whereas _Boyd_ is looking around obviously ignoring her. Me being the nice gentlemen I am decided to stroll over towards them, thing eyes swooped over to me walking over by them.

I could've sworn I saw her eyes widen, but I don't want to give myself an huge ego boost.

Bluenette saw as her friend wasn't paying any attention to her, swapping at her shoulder to get her attention. That is until her eyes swept over to what she was staring at. "Hey _Boyd_. Finally deciding to dress like a girl?" _Boyd_ scowled at me, the Bluenette gave me a nod in greeting which I returned.

"What do you want?" She snapped, her eyebrows were furrow and her eyes held A fire fury in them. In all honesty it made me chuckle at her, her faced masked into confusion on why I did. _What the hell am I doing? Why am I talking to her?_

I decided to go by my own questions and turned away from her; leaving her even more baffled. I walk back towards Goten—who was stuffing his face, like nothing even happened. I don't even think he noticed I disappeared until I pulled out a chair.

**-:-**

We were soon at his house. Once we entered inside we were automatically attacked with an odor only ChiChi food gives away. I'm not saying it smells disgusting, the opposite actually.

"Hi ChiChi." I greeted. She sent a smile my way as Goten gave her a hug. He almost stuck his finger in the pot, to have a taste of what she was cooking; thus causing him to get hit with the wooden spoon. (-_-)

"C'mon mom, let me get a taste?"

She just ignored what he said by shaking her head and pointed her wooden spoon in my direction. "Goten, go set up the table!"

I laughed out loud, while he pouted but did as told. After he finished he sat down at the end of the table and I sat on his right side.

I rested my hand on my chin, leaning on it, gazing out the window. "What are we having?" I was the one that asked that time, I'm starving. "Sukiyaki." Right at her answer, the doorbell rang.

"Goten, go get the door." When he left the table, she placed the food down. She obviously did that just so he can get off her shoulder with the food, she also made Cake too since it's in the glass Cake Holder.

Goten came back quick and sat at the table with a smile on his face, once he caught sight of the food. I heard few thumps and mumbling, not long I see who the two doorbell ringers are.

_Boyd_ caught a glance of me, smirking, but Bluenette just ignored her look and sat next to Goten. ChiChi sat down once she served everyone a plate. Silence erupted the room besides Goten stuffing his face, eh I'm doing the same.

"Jeez, you guys act like you haven't ate at all." Bluenette wrinkled her nose at us.

"We're not the only ones." I sent a glance in _Boyd_ way, which Bluenette smirked too. After Dinner, ChiChi served us the cake but left soon after stress and tiredness clear in her eyes.

"Hey Bluenette, why are you friends with her? I mean look at her. You can do so much better." Bluenette frowned.

"First, my name is Bra. Second, why is it even your business—?" This time _Boyd_ spoke. "Third, just shut the hell up and—" She picked up her Cake; before I can reciprocate what's happening, She threw it at my face before standing up and walking out.

Bra cast an weary glance in my direction before standing up and followed along after her. The icing of the cake slowly slid off, I sputtered it out the way from my mouth and wiped my face with a napkin. "Took it too far?"

"Yeah, you really did.."

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Here's your update, thought ill get this out of the way before i forget my idea of this chapter. im doing the rewrite of TNLA right now; differ summary & title. (Knocks You Down) ****_ITS COMING SOON._**

**_please _inform me of _any_ mistakes made.**

**Review, Fav, Follow?**

**Thanks **

**Have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 4: Dear Bra,

I'm ecstatic most of you like 'Knocks You Down' Prologue, I worked really hard on that. I just want to say thank you guys for all the support and I hope you enjoy both DBZ Fics, I won't let you guys down:)

But besides that school started! I'm excited it's my last year of Middle School so... *fingers crossed* I can't wait for prom! But it's going to be hectic this year for the updating :/ they say 8th grade is hard.. they are going to work our damn brains out. FML -.-" and it's only the 2nd week

I was watching this movie called, _'The Rebound' _on_ Netflix _it was so cute and funny.. It kinda reminded me of trunks & pan age gap relationship 'cos the lady was 40 and the guy was like 25. (15 yrs) Forget ageism that shit was like romantic...

I had an hilarious dream I was in the AU of DBZ... It was quite weird but now I'm getting a headache by trying to remember I just noticed they added an OC filter thingy (thank gawd, it'll be much easier) lol idk when i'll update KYD but you'll see soon. I'll stop with this…

**PurplePandaWand**: I'm glad you like it! And the reason Trunks calls Pan, _Boyd_, that's her nickname since she dresses like a _boy_. :P

Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

**I **_**DO NOT**_ **own DragonBall Z. All rights goes towards Akira Toriyama**.

* * *

_Any Other Way _

_Chapter 4: Dear Bra_, _don't count me in_

* * *

**Pan POV**

After throwing that cake at Trunks face, I felt...pretty much damn relieved. Despite the fact of everything he said at the table was true, it still hurts my feelings. It doesn't even help that I have to go over his house Tomorrow afternoon, since he skipped training with me today.

_Bastard_.

I can hear Bra foot steps crumbled the dirt underneath her foot from behind me, trying to keep up with my pace. "Pan!" I stopped in my tracks and turned my head to see her panting heavily, bending down with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

We were a little bit away from Grandma ChiChi house and just standing in the forest. Crickets are chirping around us and surprisingly no fireflies.

"Slow down, will ya?" Her cheeks were flushed red and her Aqua blue hair was sticking up in random places. _I wasn't walking too fast, was I?_ She stands upright and fans herself. "I'm about to break out into a glisten!"

_Did she just...? _My eyes narrows on their own at her figure and I found myself mumbling in a gruff voice, that sounded almost masculine. "A what?" Her nose scrunches up as she take out her compact mirror and fixes her hair.

"You sounded like a man, but anyways, like I said, a lady never sweats!" I sweatdropped. _Why are we friends?_ "Uh..Bra, must you forget? I'm a girl too." Bra paused in fixing her hair, just staring at herself in the mirror before she snaps it shut and puts it away pointing an manicured nail at me, like an challenge was coming up. She had a suspicious gleam in her eye too.

_ Why is she even standing like that?_

"That's it!"

"I am so confused right now, what is it?"

"You need a make-over!"

* * *

"I hate you."

My heels clacked against the concrete ground as me and Bra were walking up towards the school Entrance. There are kids outside the entrance and a few heads turn our way. I inverted my eyes from them and pulled my miniskirt down which didn't really do any good, since it hitched back up.

_Dammit_.

"Why am I even doing this again?" I asked, with clear evident of irritation in my voice. I asked her why she couldn't do it but she just said, it'll be weird looking at her own eyes. _What kind of nonsense is that?!_

Bra just hummed happily to herself and even checked me out before breaking out into a huge grin and sending me a wink. "Don't you love me? You look so pretty, Panny!"

I just ignored her gushing and compliments but bowed my head down and keeping my school books pressed against my chest that's basically bulging out of my shirt.

"And besides, you're doing this for your revenge, remember?" She took out her compact mirror in her purse and look at herself in it before turning her gaze on me. At that moment, I was scratching my head.

_This damn wig is so itchy!_

She slapped my hand away from my wig and patted the stands that were sticking everywhere. She scowled in frustration by it not standing down, she actually looked like an crazy person rubbing my head in affection and beating it down like I was a bad child, it actually stopped the itching but not weird lookers of passbyers in cars.

If you're wondering what color it is, it's a creme colour brown that's a little in the blonde side.

As if realising something, she stopped the patting and rubbing and just opened up her purse, taking out an blue comb. She sheepishly smiled while I narrowed my eyes at her in irritation, she then proceeded to come the hair out quickly before putting the comb away and looping my arm in between hers.

"Now, you're going to get stares and unusual provided attention to them damn sexy legs of yours." I sweat dropped. Was t_hat really a_ _necessary way to put it?_

"So, you just have to flaunt like you mean it." I nodded slowly, getting nervous at how close we were to doors. I just felt so self conscious with all the stares on me.

It even got worst when Bra slammed the school door open loudly, (hitting a poor kid) and all of the school population stopped their conversations just to turn their heads towards us.

My head bowed down deeper in my books (if possible) and I wasn't even watching where I was going. And guess what? I bumped into someone that caused me to fall. _The heck? Last time that happened was—_

An all too familiar masculine voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Hey, are you alright?" I was about to lift my head up and glare at him, but stopped myself once I saw an strange wave in his eyes that I can't decipher.

His blue eyes were a lighter and almost brighter shade than they're usually are and his mouth didn't turn down into a scowl or quirk in a smirk, but he had a _genuine smile_ attached on his face.

I didn't noticed he was holding out a hand for me to take, my breath caught in the back of my throat as I just stared at it before grabbing his hand. It was rough but warm and felt _nice_.

He let out an lighthearted laugh. He let out an lighthearted laugh as he pulled me up, my body bumping into his chest. My cheeks felt flush for some odd reason but his chest was so warm and hard.

"Are you going to...?"

I just realized I was practically hugging him so I pulled away and I awkwardly dropped my hand that was holding his, at my side. I turned my head away from him as a blush crept on my cheeks, but turned my head back forward once I noticed all the stares watching Me and Trunks.

_Is this not normal?_

My eyes met Bra's who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, watching the scene unfold between us. She eagerly pointed her finger back at Trunks, obviously saying to speak.

My eyes shifted back to him, he still had an pleasant warm smile on his face. It matched his features, instead of that ass personality of his. "Hi, I'm Trunks. You are..?"

Let's just say I'm not used to this, but for some unknown reason, I _like_ this _nice_ Trunks. To be honest I couldn't help, but let a smirk form on my face. I'm actually starting to commit to Bra plan, Because you know what they say,

_Karma is a bitch_.

"Hi, my name is Sam."

Besides, I might as well have _some_ fun out of this.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry if it was short but, Was that good? But before you assume/predict Whats the next chapter about.. Don't accuse me of any ideas because for one Pan is simply..

**Pan: SHH. She can't tell you! ;D**

Anyways -.-

Review, Fav, Follow?** (Edited:)**

See you!:)


	6. Chapter 5: Not everything goes

_Konichiwa! Thank you guys so much for the fantastic reviews:D_

_I'm working on chapter one for **KYD** right now and I already had the idea of this chapter in my head so I had to type it before I lost my thoughts :3_

_-I don't know how I thought of her name to be 'Sam' I was just thinking, Whats another 3 letter name? Lol._

_If you have any questions, I'll have a Q/A by chapter 10 or 12 XD but for now ask simple things._

* * *

**I **_**DO NOT**_** own DragonBall Z**. **All** **rights goes towards Akira Toriyama**.

* * *

_Any Other Way_

_Chapter 5: Not everything goes as planned_

* * *

**Third Person POV**

_I should've thought this through.. _

The ebony hair girl was currently sitting at the "popular table." She was bored out of her mind as all the others were chattering and laughing about. The girl was poking at her food with her fork, much to her stomach protests.

The fact that she must play '_Sam_' is really having it's down side. If she even has one bite of her lunch, she'll eat it in two minutes flat (unladylike) and want more.

Her brown orbs roamed over the table at everyone food, especially the cheerleaders. She didn't understand how they get Salad to perfect their 'frame' when they don't even eat it.

She doesn't know how they can do it. All of this fake bullshit was getting on her nerves even though it's only been three hours of school.

The fact that she was sitting at a table of people who teased her all the time made her feel uncomfortable and exhausting. The girl sighed, looking around the cafeteria for any signs of her blue haired best friend.

"Sam?" Pan craned her neck even further looking around, oblivious to the people staring at her and awaiting for an answer.

Trunks eyebrows furrowed at the girl who was twisted in her seat as if she was looking for someone. The more she turned her head in different angles, a familiar brief flash of a face fits her.

Unconsciously, He slowly leaned forward, his mouth close towards her ear that he can just nibble on—

"Sam." The husky voice breathed.

Pan almost jumped out of her seat, almost forgetting where she was. Her ears felt hot when Trunks was all up in her personal boundary. His voice was right next to her ear and sent shivers down her spine that made her mistaken if she was cold.

She blinked her eyes a bit and scooted a little, her butt almost hanging off the edge of the bench. She really cannot deal with this any longer, if it meant them getting that close.

"Um, yeah?"

"I was saying," It was one of them guys—she didn't even bother looking at them, she rolled her eyes and fazed out of the conversation he was trying to have with her.

The typical, I'm a jock, I'm dumb, and I'm boast—_hold up making a fool of himself? _Pan quickly turned her head once she caught a quick whiff of his sentence.

"She was so cute during that time I just had to let her win and I couldn't help, but smile when she was excited I had let her win."** [1] **The guy, Her uncle, was rubbing his pink tan skin sheepishly, for effect, as if recalling the day it happened.

"Man, can she pack a hit."

All the cheerleaders were surrounding him and giggling. She couldn't help but let a small smile spread across her face at her uncle. It was kind of disgusting since he was trying to impress her, but she felt happy and at the same time sad, he used it for attention, despite the hold of sincerity in it.

_He actually talks about me. _

Trunks watched the girl '_Sam_' smiling softly once Goten finished his story. He didn't even listen to it, since he was there and knew what happened after all.

He couldn't help but grimace when it was about _her_. He didn't even think about why she wasn't here today despite him being a little curious. But, besides that, Trunks was sending a glare Goten way when he got a smile out of Sam, who was bored and wasn't paying any mind to anyone before.

He couldn't help, but feel jealous.

After all, he met her first.

Goten watched the girl known as Sam, look down at her lunch with an content smile on her face. You all may have thought that he was trying to impress the new girl, but no.

Goten maybe dumb, naive, not so smart and any other synonyms that match those words, but he can tell who his niece is, despite the change of her hair color.

He may not be close with her and is Best-friends with the boy she hate, but he knows she has a good reason on doing her part.

Besides, he couldn't help the corner of his lip, quirking up into a tiny smirk that almost made him seemed evil.**[2]**

He wants to see how all of this plays out.

Pan, ahem—I mean freaking _Sam_, was walking through the clustered hallway full of teenagers. She was walking towards her sixth period at the moment, her books were pressed against her chest as her eyes roamed through the hallway not paying any much attention.

Now that she thought about it, she hasn't seen Bra all day. She contemplated on the thought of where her best friend could be as she took a seat at her usual desk. She didn't like the fact that the seat in front of her was empty.

Soon the bell ringed and all the kids were inside the classroom and surprise surprise that lavender hair boy came a minute early before the bell rang. His sapphire eyes roam over the classroom looking for an certain Brunette, he saw the brunette sorted in an unusual spot, but that didn't stop him from sitting in the empty seat in front of her.

Everyone was surprised at this since Trunks always sits in the same spot and never changed his seat. The teacher came in the classroom late but cleaned up this time. She settled herself at her desk and took out the attendance sheet.

Her eyes roamed over it before she look back up at the students and noticed a new, but familiar student. Curious peak within her but she didn't see any new names on her roster.

Pan eyes widen once she noticed the teacher stare, she knows her teacher must recognize her since she is a Drama teacher after all. She quickly got up from her seat and walked towards her teacher desk, whispering,

_"It's me Pan, but I'm pretending to be a new student can you please not tell anyone?"_

The teacher saw the plead clear in the young girl brown orbs, she decided not to question it and decided to let it slide**[3]**since she hasn't caused her no trouble whatsoever.

The teacher nodded inaudibly, Pan sent her a small smile in thanks and returned back to her seat, ignoring the curious but nosy gazes of her class. She was quite happy all of the teachers approved and went along with it.

Silent chatter feel the classroom as the teacher was ranting on some lesson, Pan was scribbling down everything the teacher was saying.

Trunks didn't want to listen to the lesson nor chat with his friends he just wanted to talk to her, for some unknown reason something was drawing him to her. He turned around in his seat to see her head bowed down to her notebook, eyes drifting from the board back to the notebook.

Not until she noticed him staring. She tried to ignore it but she just couldn't, her eyes met him blue ones. She didn't want to show any negative emotions so she put on a awkward show smile.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just–" The lavender hair boy was looking down at the ground now, having a hard time to get out the words. Pan sat patiently waiting for him to finished but it seemed she came off rude and impatient by looking at the ticking clock so he turned back around in silence.

_Weird_... She thought, staring at the back of the boy lavender hair.

"Sam, you'll be playing The princess! I think you'll fit the part _perfectly_."

All that can go through the disguisedgirl mind was_, Say what now? _

The teacher smirked, knowing the girl surprised look. It gives her a reason to see how long she can keep her act up for long, she wasn't approving of it, but at least she'll enjoy another play.

* * *

_I'm ending it there~! ^_^_

**[1] Remember when Pan used to be so innocent and adorableee:) when she was like 5 in DBZ and went against Goten in the world tournament and he let her win! I FOUND THAT PICTURE SO CUTE! :}**

**[2] In the baby saga, Goten was controlled and had that sexy smirk on his damn face?Imagine him doing that during the cafeteria scene. He looked HAWT! Lol. Sorry had to say it.**

**[3] 'Slide' is slang for me but sorry I couldn't think of another word. It means to let go, Not hold against a person, or come over.**

_ANYWAYS!_

_I hoped you guys enjoyed it, I'll try to make it longer from now on and add more drama... And Goten and Bra and their shipping.. But more characters are coming in so yay!:3_

_If you guys haven't noticed, each chapter teaches a lesson XD _

_** *Please do inform if any mistakes **__**are made.**_

_Review, Follow, Fan?_

_See ya!:)_


End file.
